When the Drifter Runs
by kmm530
Summary: When Sophie changes, she’s hesitant. She hates drinking blood, she hates the diamondy skin, she hates not being able to get relief from breathing. slowly, she warms up to the ones who changed her. But when she learns that she is gifted, and that the Volturi want her, she is not willing to put these vampires at risk. So she runs.
1. Chapter 1 (01-17 09:28:18)

I knew I was dying. I knew because I was floating above myself, watching the doctors furiously work on me. I willing myself to stand beside them, and I watched from a different view. I stroked my face with a ghostly, pale hand.

"They need to stop so that we can sleep." I murmured.

Finally the heart monitor went flat- line, and one doctor shooed everyone else out.

"I am so, so sorry." The doctor said.

"Why?" I wondered aloud. "I'm finally getting what I want." But he couldn't hear me. No one could.

Suddenly a boy, about seventeen, barged into the room and I whipped my head to watch him.

"She's alive, Carlisle. She's thinking. I can hear her."

The doctor looked at the boy he obviously knew in surprise. He nodded once and then... bit my neck.

I screamed in agony, and I was sucked back into my body, a burning heat spreading from my neck down, down, down, into the rest of me.

I felt like I had stepped into lava and was stuck. Everything was on fire. I clenched my fists so hard I felt a snap and an extra pain in my hand.

I heard voices but I ignored them. I knew I was moving but I didn't care. All I hoped was that they were taking me to the Arctic seas, where I could soak in the cold waters for all eternity.

I had stopped screaming. It did nothing to relieve any pain, but slowly, gradually, the excruciating painful sensation disappeared. I was left in no pain, but I still didn't move. I could hear everything, from shocked, "It's been over for two days. Is she okay?" To "Physically, she's fine. Mentally... Edward?"

I didn't know who Edward was, or who any of the voices were, but I wanted to find out. I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, all movement in the room ceased. All I heard was a strong, if too fast, heartbeat, and a heartbeat that sounded like it had been watered down.

Immediately my throat was on fire and I wanted to lunge for them, to drain them...

I shook the thought out of my head when my stomach started to churn uncomfortably. Why was I even thinking about drinking blood?

I scrambled off of the bed and looked around wildly. Immediately a small girl was pulled behind the boy I'd seen earlier and he took a defensive position in front of her.

She was the source of the watered- down heartbeat, I realized, when my eyes landed on what I was looking for. A trash can.

I lunged for it and started to throw up everything. I kept thinking about blood for some reason and that only made me gag more.

"Well that's new." I heard a pretty female voice say.

"Alice?" A low, pleasant with an undertone of terrifying, voice asked.

A different female voice answered. "I have no idea, Jasper."

A hand rested on my back gently. "Sophie? Are you alright?"

I knew that voice. That was the doctor from the hospital, the one who had tried to save me.

"I'm fine." I scowled, pushing him off of me. I squeezed my arm, hoping to feel pain... but nothing happened. When I looked, all my scars were gone. Shit, I thought, How am I supposed to control myself now?

Turning around, I noticed that ten pairs of eyes were watching me. "Um... Can I help you?"

"Sophie, how much do you remember?" The doctor asked me.

I stayed quiet, unsure of what to say.

The one boy's eyes opened wide, and I shrunk back.

"She remembers everything." He said slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, she remembers everything?" A brown- haired girl asked. She stood the closest to the boy who'd said that, and also had a protective stance over the little girl.

"Everything's clear. Her memories aren't fuzzy." He replied.

"You can read my mind?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow.

"You must be thirsty." The doctor said suddenly.

"Thirsty?" I had no idea what he meant.

"Is your throat dry?"

"Well... I suppose so. Do you have water?" I asked, looking at the least intimidating one there- the petite, dark haired girl.

She laughed, her voice twinkling. "Silly. You don't drink water."

"Does anyone want to take Sophie hunting?" The doctor asked, looking around.

Nobody volunteered. My hands started to tremble and I breathed in, but it didn't give me relief. It felt... unnecessary, in a way. I breathed again, and my anxiety rose until I was on the verge of a complete panic attack.

Suddenly someone's hand was on my back and a voice was talking me through the anxiety.

"Sophie, I need you to concentrate on my voice and on my voice only."

I didn't know how to calm down. Breathing was my only coping mechanism and I had been stripped of it. Eventually, I stopped hyperventilating and sat completely still, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

It was then that I realized that everyone else had left. It was just me and the doctor.

"Easy, Sophie. How are you feeling?" He asked in a gentle, soothing tone. It was the same time he'd used with me in the hospital, the tone that had reassured me while I was dying.

"Why am I not dead?" I asked, the thought crossing my mind. "I was dying, I was in pain, I was happy, and... now I'm not."

In my mind I slapped myself. Slip of the tongue, and by the look on the doctor's face, he'd caught it.

He sighed, and helped me stand up. "My name is Carlisle Cullen." He said. "Let's go eat, and then if you answer my questions, I'll answer yours."


End file.
